Honey I'm Home
by Jane Crawley
Summary: a cross over fanfiction of Commander Cody from Clone Wars and Elizaveta Hedervary from Hetalia-Axis Powers made for me and my best friend Skylar due to our Role Play...So I wrote Lemon!


Cody had finally come back from the front lines of battle off in another galaxy Elizaveta could not pronounce. She was glad to have the father of her children back home. The boys had missed him so much. Hopefully after he spent time with them they could get a night alone.

"Mommy!", little hands tugged at her skirt begging her for attention.

"Yes?", She bent down so she was level with the small child.

"Can we sleep with you and daddy tonight?", his eyes starred at her intensely. She was going to give into the begging and pleading when a voice came from behind her.

"Son you're a big boy now right?", the boy nodded, "Big boys sleep in their beds not their mommy and daddy's." he winked with his right eye, "Now go get your brother and tell him you boys need to brush your teeth and go to bed."

The boy was sad at first rubbing his hands looking as if he wished to say something.

"I bet daddy will tell you one of his adventures.", Eliza coaxed smiling at her husband.

The child's face lit up like he had just been told he could eat all the candy he wanted. Then he dashed out of the room looking for his twin to tell him of the news.

"But ma'am I wanted to spend some special time with you.", Cody politly said pulling Eliza close kissing her hair.

"There will be plenty of time for that. Now go tell your sons a story before they come back down." She pushed him away towards the door and up the stairs.

"But I thought they had to brush their teeth.", He looked at her with curiosity wondering if she had forgotten.

"They are your sons. Fast, quick, and to the point. Done right the first time. Just like their daddy showed them." She smiled thinking of how much her sons were like there father. The only difference is they had her eyes and were born not made.

Cody just smiles and nods knowing all too well what she meant. A clone was bred to be the best at everything he was taught. A clones children were no different. His boys were the spitting image of him with their strong build, dark hair, flexible and robust, and most importantly they learned amazingly fast. He loved his boys but he also loved how everytime he came home from duty they seemed a bit more and more like their mother too. With her eyes and her smile. And how her love. Yes they had their mothers never ending love for all life.

Cody gave a slight noise at the door of the boys' bedroom. The children snuggled deep beneath the covers to show that they were ready for adventure time with their father. Cody strode in and pulled a desk chair between the beds that the boys laid so patiently in.

"What do you boys want to hear about this time?" Cody asked with the look of mystery in his eye.

"The one where you had to blow up the communication center with Rex in order to help Jedi Anikan and his troops advance on the enemy!"

"Never did get to finish that story did I." He tousled the boys' hair, "Where did I leave off?"

" 'Rex and I had finished planting the explosives around the core of the communication center when droids came through our only exit...' and then mommy came in saying it was time to sleep.", how well the boys could remember things was astounding.

"Sounds right. So all exits were blocked me and Rex were firing our DC-15's at the droids when i looked up and saw a vent shaft..." Cody's hand moved about trying to give the boys better visuals of his adventure with Rex.

Meanwhile Elizaveta was down in the kitchen washing dishes humming to herself as she worked thinking about what Cody had in mind for their special time. Would they watch a movie alone or maybe they would sit in the hot tub out back sharing passionate kisses. Her cheeks began to get red as she thought about all the possibilities. Just the thought of Cody's touch made her melt and weak kneed.

She washed, scrubbed, rinsed and dried over and over again thinking about all the times her and Cody had had up to that moment. How he had ran into her by accident. How he had given her their lovely children. How they had been married with all of their friends to see. How he had come home all dirty in his armor but alive. It made her heart swell with love.

Suddenly arms were wrapped around her and lips were at her ear, "I missed you."

"Cody I'm washing dishes you're going to make me get water everywhere." she whined blushing madly.

He took the rag she was using to wash dishes from her hand, "The dishes can wait. I can't."

Soon his lips were at her neck kissing and sucking making her shut her eyes. She dropped a plate into the sink water splashing everywhere.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" , water had splashed up onto her and Cody. He just staired at her not caring and then whispered, "Then we'll just get rid of the cloths." His hands unbuttoned her blouse as his lips kissed her eagerly.

Eliza turned to become closer to him. She cursed under her breath. His damned armor was still on and it was a pain in the ass to remove. Cody just chuckled and undid the latches and helped her remove it. Eliza took his face in her hands and kissed him hard. He was driving her crazy. The way he lingered on her skin and whispered mysteries to her made her want to take him to their bedroom, but she couldn't.

Eliza pulled away from their kiss, "Cody what about the boys? We can't go upstairs."

He just grinned at her, "Who said we had to go upstairs?"

Eliza blushed she knew he was right but then where? Cody groped her ass and lifted her up and set her on the kitchen table. He leaned into her feeling how soft she was against him. He ran a hand through her hair and then placed his hand at the back of her neck to incline her towards him. She tipped her head back flowing with his touch. His lips didn't kiss her lips lick she expected. Instead they were at her jaw and throat. He was purposely driving her mad. She whimpered in pleasure and in anticipation.

She began to slide back onto the table beckoning him to follow. It wasn't as soft as a bed but it would have to do. He sucked at her now bare chest leaving little love marks. She bit her lip trying to remain as quiet as possible so she would not wake the kids. He gripped her shoulders kissing lower and lower until Eliza finally sat up.

"Not fair.", it was all she had to say for him to know she was talking about his under armor. He immediately stripped it away. He toned chest barred before her was all it took. She began stripping away the rest of her clothing as well knowing full well what would come next.

He trailed his fingertips across her cheek softly and in response she took his hand and kisses it closing her eyes. Then softly and quietly they lay upon the kitchen table. Cody on top of Elizaveta caressing her with more love than many could ever imagine.

Suddenly they both heard little feet coming down the stairs and they were both naked on the kitchen table about to make love.

"Young man you need to go right back up those stairs." Cody sounded firm yet loving toward the child.

"Daddy?"

"To bed now." , the footsteps were heard again but this time going up the stairs.

Eliza let out a sharp breath. That could have turned out quiet bad. The boys were still too young to understand what sex was. Eliza began to crawl out from under Cody.

"And where do you think you are going ma'am?" Eliza just stared at him in disbelief. He smiled at her and pushed her gently back down onto the table and began where he had left off. Kisses everywhere. On the neck, cheek, nose, lips, chest, stomach, hands, thighs, and other sensitive areas. Eliza squirmed and moaned at his touch but Cody held her there. His length had become very hard now.

"May I?" Cody was now poised above her on all fours. He looked stunning in Elizaveta's opinion and all she wanted to do was stare at him in all his glory. He was still waiting for her to answer so she nodded blushing hard enough to look like Feliciano Vargas's tomatoes.

He entered her slowly making her moan his name. Then they looked at each other dead in the eyes. Cody could see the words there 'move inside now'. So he did slow but steady seething himself in her hot wet vital regions. He kissed he softly as he began to move faster pressing against her softness. She moaned into the kiss as she rolled her hips against him.

Noises emanated from the both of them as their passion grew to climax. Suddenly Eliza came up to Cody's ear and whispered, "Just let it go." her breath was hot in his ear.

Cody moved even more vigorously than before making Elizaveta cry out in ecstasy. They soon were coming together and riding out their orgasms. Eliza was clinging to Cody's shoulders by the time they were done. Cody brushed some hair out of Eliza's face.

"We should probably get off the kitchen table and go to bed.", Eliza whispered. Cody nodded knowing that if the boys woke up and found them there on the table naked things could be very bad.

Cody got off Elizaveta and then turned to help her down.

Bam! Eliza was on the floor along with a broken table. Cody automatically went to go help his wife.

Eliza was grinning from ear to ear, "Maybe we should just stick to bathtub sex from now on."


End file.
